


with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

by tmwshj



Series: drunk roommates moguham [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wrote this on a whim, childishdrunk! wonjin, hes also a flirt this sly motherfucker, jungmo is too sober for this shit, not beta read we die like men, okay i just beta read this what the fuck was i on yesterday, rated teen and up because of the alcohol lol, this idea was too good not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: two roommates who are hopelessly in love with each other combined with alcohol is a definite recipe for trouble, but i mean... what's the worst that could happen, right?-title from britney spears – toxic
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Series: drunk roommates moguham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up you're in for a ride because what you’re about to read is a fic that is written by a sixteen year old that has NO IDEA what it’s like to be drunk so hell yeah this is gonna be inaccurate as fuck but whatever i shall post this on the internet with absolutely zero shame LETS GO
> 
> also i had to use toxic as the title who do you think i am

the doors to the dorm slam wide open, causing jungmo to stir from his nap. the sun was shining, the birds were not chirping (the university had a strange lack of birds – further convincing jungmo that university was merely a simulation and therefore, not real) and the architecture students have just finished their final exam of the semester.

hence, why ham wonjin was standing at the door, looking absolutely drained with the fanciest dark circles underneath his eyes.

well, it’s not like jungmo was any better – the engineering student had finished his finals some time around lunchtime (ew, morning papers) and had returned back to the dorm with nothing to eat and extremely sleep-deprived.

university was a pain, koo jungmo and ham wonjin were the perfect poster boys of the trope.

wonjin stands at the door, bookbag over his shoulder and arms full of papers and textbooks. jungmo gazes at him deliriously, still overcome by sleep. “you’re back?”

“in the flesh, baby!” wonjin exclaims, dropping his books onto the floor in an unfashionable heap. he throws off his shoes and bookbag, dragging his feet to his bedroom. “you’re getting dinner tonight.”

jungmo doesn’t respond, not like him refuting would do anything anyways; jungmo was dubbed, by many, “too nice” and “having a heart of gold”, and it was a pity that he was roomed with ham wonjin, “stubborn” and “hard-headed”, as quoted from kang minhee himself. but it didn’t matter, as jungmo drags himself off the couch and takes a peek into wonjin’s room. wonjin was knocked out cold – snoring softly while still donning his clothes from the day’s events. jungmo smiles, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

he doesn’t say “no” to wonjin, he feels like he’s physically unable to. how can one say no to wonjin anyways? jungmo thinks to himself, grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialling the nearby pizzeria and fried chicken place. he takes the keys that wonjin had left on the kitchen counter, stepping out of the dorm.

pizza and chicken were some of the things that wonjin loved, but there’s one last thing wonjin liked as well, jungmo recalls, pulling out an old text conversation he and wonjin had a few months ago. he pulls out a picture of wonjin’s favourite brand of alcohol, making a mental note.

here’s to the end of exams! and what better way to celebrate than to have a drink or two?

jungmo returns to the dorms slightly later, greeting the delivery man who had been waiting outside their dorm. he apologises curtly, handing him two 10,000-won bills and taking the food from him. he opens the door to the dorm, coming face to face with a drowsy wonjin.

“you got food?”

“you’re just in time, come dig in!”

just like every other university student, they have their dinner on the floor in front of the television, chatting about anything that came to mind. a bite of pizza, a sip of soju, followed by a large bite from a chicken drumstick – typical jungmo-and-wonjin style. it’s been two years since they’ve became roommates, and it was their tradition to celebrate the end of the semester like this.

it has also been two years since jungmo realised his crush on wonjin, and he’s been doing a pretty damn good job at hiding it so far.

so far.

that night, wonjin takes a few more sips of soju than usual, finishing a bottle before they finished the pizza. jungmo doesn’t question it – he heard the architecture final this year was a difficult one – but he watches wonjin carefully, holding onto his shoulders as wonjin swayed back and forth.

“how are you already drunk?”

wonjin’s eyes were glazed over, barely focusing on jungmo as he attempted to sit upright, tilting his chin downwards to try to look intimidating. “mm not drunk. tipsy.” he murmured before reaching out to open another bottle, taking a sip.

jungmo doesn’t stop him. it’s cute, to be honest, and jungmo’s able to drink, he’ll take care of wonjin, just like he always has.

“why… why ya smilin’?” wonjin cocks his head, leaning towards jungmo. he extends a finger, squinting his eyes as he poked at jungmo’s lips.

“i’m not smiling.” jungmo mumbles, leaning away.

“you are… liar.” jungmo could practically hear a pout on wonjin’s lips. wonjin takes another swig from the bottle. “i’m tired jungmo~~”

“okay, then let’s get you to sleep.”

wonjin grunts, crossing his arms. “i said, tired! not sleepy!”

jungmo sighs. this is why he didn’t let wonjin drink often. he was the biggest lightweight, and him being both a flirty and childish drunk didn’t make things better. wonjin leans towards jungmo. pizza grease around his lips, jungmo notes.

“when… when will you… admit…” wonjin says teasingly, a smug grin on his face.

“admit what?”

wonjin sits back down on the ground, cross-legged, a dumb smirk on his face. “you see! a liar!”

jungmo doesn’t know how to respond, opting to shove a chicken wing into the slack-jawed architecture major’s mouth instead. “shut up and eat.”

wonjin frowns, scrunching up his face as he chews. “you know… i’m not *hic* stupid… jungmo…”

“that’s right, you’re not.” jungmo replies. wonjin was cute when he was drunk – a handful, of course – but otherwise, crazy cute. he allows himself to smile at the sight, knowing wonjin wouldn’t have the foggiest clue of what happened the next morning.

wonjin frowns at jungmo a second time that evening. “then stop *hic* stop hiding your shecret…”

“what secret?”

wonjin slams the bottle of soju he was holding onto the ground and jungmo notices that it was half-empty. when did _that_ happen?

“you know!” wonjin cried, “don’t lie to me!”

wonjin fumbles to his feet, crawling over to jungmo. his eyes were hazy, but somehow dead focused onto jungmo. their faces were too close, close enough that jungmo could smell the alcohol on wonjin’s breath, could see the rosy red flush on his cheeks… could be distracted by wonjin’s lips slowly moving…

“you like me.”

wonjin’s words rang through the apartment loud and clear; and behold, on wonjin’s face – a shit-eating grin.

“that’s your *hic* secret…”

jungmo’s heart was beating way too fast – he was not tipsy enough for this. wonjin, on the other hand, was slightly too intoxicated, and jungmo thinks that’s all wonjin should be drinking that night. the elder snatches the bottle out of the younger’s hand, placing it out of wonjin’s reach.

“you’re drunk. let’s get you to bed.”

“no~~~ don’t wanna~~” wonjin whines, flailing his arms around.

jungmo rolls his eyes, pulling an unmoving wonjin off the ground. “i can’t have you saying shit like that anymore.”

wonjin doesn’t reply, and jungmo takes it as a signal to put the younger to bed, slinging his arm around his shoulder and dragging wonjin to his bedroom. as the famed saying goes, drunk words are sober thoughts – jungmo wonders how long wonjin had known of his one-sided crush and why wonjin had never mentioned it to him. in his slightly tipsy stupor, the only reason he could think of was because wonjin didn’t know how to turn him down, especially since they were roommates. it made jungmo’s heart twist and crumple up, and he figures that after wonjin falls asleep, he might continue drinking a little more, hopefully getting drunk enough to fall asleep without thinking of wonjin.

jungmo sighs, propping wonjin onto the bed. “lie down.”

“make me.”

jungmo grumbles, pushing wonjin’s legs under the sheets and leaning his head onto his pillow. he leans down, pulling the blanket up to cover wonjin.

“hmm… wanna tell you sh-omething.” wonjin mumbles, gesturing jungmo to come closer.

jungmo complies, intrigued. wonjin smiles, his eyes twinkling as he lifts himself off the bed ever so slightly, hooking his arms around jungmo’s neck and connecting their lips. the kiss was short and sweet with the slight tinge of burning alcohol, and before jungmo could realise that ham wonjin was _kissing_ him, wonjin had already tumbled back into the sheets, pulling the blanket up to his face.

jungmo freezes, staring at wonjin under the sheets. wonjin peeks out of the blanket, shooting jungmo a smug smile. “some secrets are okay to sha-are~”

“good-goodnight wonjin.” jungmo slams a hand onto the light switch and shuts the door.

_wonjin_ kissed him. wonjin _kissed_ him. wonjin kissed _him_.

jungmo’s heart flutters as he sinks onto the ground right outside wonjin’s room, a smile replacing his slack jaw. he buries his face into his hands, letting out an uncharacteristic squeal.

he’ll tell wonjin his secret in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no alcohol was consumed in the making of this fic . i wrote this in an hour with zero planning and an article open on how to write drunk characters AND it's 1 am so um... *slams head against wall* thank you for reading this mess i'll beta-read this when i wake up thank u muah <3
> 
> twt - [shjIuvr](https://twitter.com/shjIuvr)


End file.
